In her chemistry class, Emily took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 93, 90, 96, and 81. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $93 + 90 + 96 + 81 = 360$ Her average score is $360 \div 4 = 90$.